


ISYMDPR - Number Exchange

by BxbyBai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, I SENT YOU MY DICK PLEASE RESPOND, ISYMDPR, M/M, if you’re confused u shoukd go check the au out HFJEJFJ, this is an au for my twt and i’m just posting it here for reasons lmao, twt: babybaibaibai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbyBai/pseuds/BxbyBai
Summary: if you haven’t read the au on my twt you’re going to be very confusedtwt: babybaibaibai
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	ISYMDPR - Number Exchange

Akaashi always regretted taking people shifts, even when it was for someone like Oikawa. Just knowing he had the option to  _ not  _ be at the cafe, working, but he signed himself up for it, made the shift ten times harder. 

However, he was a broke college student so he probably shouldn’t be complaining about the extra opportunity for money. 

It was around nine and he had just  _ one more hour.  _ The last hour was always the worst. Time seemed to move so painfully slow. 

The Cafe was empty apart from the passed out student at a corner table. Akaashi decided to do them a solid and save their assignment. Maybe he could get in trouble for touching property that wasn’t his… but he didn’t care. He’s been that tired student who fell asleep, had his computer die, and lose all his work. 

Usually the Cafe was really busy at this hour - but then again he never worked Monday nights. Maybe nobody needed to pull all-nighters at the beginning of the week. Monday was procrastination time, Wednesday through Sunday was when the all-nighters were pulled. 

Akaashi decided to go to the back and start stocking everything up for whoever was coming in after him. Sure, he still had an hour, but you weren’t about to catch him working overtime to stock someone up. 

Just as he started emptying a few of the machines, he heard the bell ring. He huffed and rolled his eyes as he shook off the coffee gunk that was coating his hands. “One moment!” He called out, quickly turning on the water to get the sticky off of him. He took it off and shook his hands dry as he walked out from the back. 

There was an overly excited student on the other side of the counter that for some reason looked familiar. “Hello, what can I get started for you tonight?” He asked, trying to remember where he had seen this guy before. 

“I’m not too sure,” He mumbled, looking up at the menu. His eyes searched the board and he jumped slightly when he found something that he wanted. “Cah-fee Misto.” He said, way too proudly. 

“Caffè Misto?” Akaashi responded, trying not to sound too judgemental at how the other pronounced the menu item. 

The student nodded. “If that’s what that is,” He said, pointing to the picture on the menu. “Then yup,”

Akaashi rang him up. “Alright then, anything else for you?” He said, really trying to liven up his voice so this guy couldn’t file a complaint about him - but he was tired and wanted to go home. He had a shit ton of homework.    
  


“No thanks,” the other said, smirking like he knew something Akaashi didn’t. He looked almost giddy. How anyone on this campus could be “ _ giddy _ ” at this time at night baffled him. 

Akaashi nodded. “3.75. Will you be drinking this here or do you want it to go?” 

“For here.” He answered, handing Akaashi a five, and putting another five in the jar. 

“Oh.” He said, smiling a bit. A five dollar tip was nice. “Thank you.” He gave the student his change and started to make his drink.

It was silent for a moment as he started putting everything together. However, clearly the spastic man couldn’t handle the silence. “Aren’t you gonna ask my name?”

Akaashi didn’t even look his way. “Oh, no one else is here except for that guy,” he said, jutting his shoulder towards the passed out student, but keeping his eyes on the task in front of him. “So I usually don’t ask names when it’s slow.” He stopped talking as the machine started making a loud noise. “Plus you’re for here, so I wouldn’t even write the name on the cup.”

The student was quiet for a moment. “...  _ Can  _ I tell you my name?”

Akaashi sighed. “I can’t stop you.”

“Bokuto.” He said. That’s why he looked fucking familiar. “You’re Akaashi.”

“And you’re creepy,” Akaashi said, topping off the drink and bringing it over to him.

That sent Bokuto into a frenzy. “Nononononono it’s not like that!”

“I’m fucking with you.” He said, walking away from where Bokuto was standing to go finish cleaning some of the machines, once again, he really didn’t want to have to stay late. Just as he was getting back to the dirty-cleaning part, his hands once again covered in coffee-grounds, he heard a loud voice calling his name.

“Akaashi!”

“Jesus fucking-” He mumbled as he shook off his hands and walked out of the back. He still had some of the sticky residue on his hands, but he hoped whatever Bokuto’s problem was would have an easy fix. “Yes?”

“Whatcha doin back there?” He asked, now sitting down at the bar part, drinking the coffee happily. Where he was sitting, it was obvious he had been trying to peek into the back.

“My job.” He said shortly, turning back around. He still had 45 more minutes. This night was taking forever. 

As he started cleaning again and just like last time, Bokuto was calling his name. “Let me finish this Bokuto-san.” He called out as he proceeded to rinse out the machine. He heard Bokuto say some form of a response but the sound of the water shooting from the nozzle somehow managed to drown out the dual-colored man’s loud ass voice. 

Once Akaashi had finished, he kept it open to dry and rinsed his hands, scrubbing at his skin to get the nasty coffee grounds off of his skin. 

Once he felt like most of it was gone, he walked out, staring at the athlete. “What can I help you with?” He asked with a force smile.

“I wanted to know if you know I’m your partner!” He smiled, taking his sip of his coffee. Akaashi watched as he gulped the drink down quickly and he made the decision this man should not be allowed to drink coffee. Caffeine should never be in his system. 

“Yes. I’m aware.” He said, starting to wipe down the counters.    
  


Bokuto smiled. “Are you happy about that!?” He asked. What concerned Akaashi the most about Bokuto and his coffee was that it was a  _ hot  _ drink and he was drinking it like it was room temperature. “Um. Don’t answer that actually but, I’m happy you're  _ my  _ partner though.”

Akaashi let out an amused breath. “And why’s that?” He asked, wanting to out this loud ass athlete for just wanting an easy A. 

“Because you’re pretty and smart,” he said, smiling like a goof. 

“And what are you bringing to the table?” Akaashi asked, ignoring his comment, his hand halting the circular motions he was doing. He looked up at Bokuto and raised his eyebrow. 

Bokuto thought for a moment. “My… amazing personality.” He said, smiling brightly. 

“Wonderful.” Akaashi said, sarcastically, looking back down at the rag and beginning to clean again. 

Bokuto must have not picked up on the sarcasm and continued talking. Akaashi let out a laugh of straight-up disbelief. Was this guy that bad at social cues. 

“Pretty awesome, I know! Hey! Are you allowed to take my number? I know you're on the job and that’s probably unprofessional but it’s easier to work together when we have information and stuff.”

“Not really no,” Akaashi was just about to explain that if he got caught, it’d be fine because his manager would understand, but he didn’t have time to because Bokuto just accepted the answer right away and already came up with a plan b.

“Okay, no sweat.” He smiled finishing off his coffee. “I’ll just wait for you to get off. I’ll take another coffee then please - you can choose it though, make it special just for me,” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes as he walked over to the register. “Alright.” He said shortly, ignoring Bokuto’s odd flirty conversation. “Drink this one slow. I don’t get off for another…” He looked at the glock. “30 minutes,” He said, sighing. 

“Thirty more minutes of talking to you seems like a win in my book.” He said, smirking. ‘

“Good for you.” Akaashi sighed, starting to make the drink. 

Once it was done, he gave it to Bokuto. He made sure this one was cold. He really didn’t want Bokuto to drink this one just as quickly and burn a hole through his stomach. 

Bokuto took one sip and stood up dramatically. “This is amazing! Wonderful pick, wonderful person,” He smiled, sitting back down. “Makes sense.”

“You are ridiculous.” Akaashi sighed, going over to clean up the mess he just had to make. 

“I get that a lot, but I think I’m a hoot.” He started drinking the coffee alarming fast again. “My friends don’t think I’m a hoot.” 

“I wonder why,” Akaashi said bluntly. 

“Me too.” Bokuto said, poking the whipped cream with a straw, not picking up on Akaashi’s tone.

Bokuto was quite the interesting person. 

Thirty minutes of painful conversation later, he was finally off, and his replacement came in. 

He grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He didn’t wait for Bokuto, but Bokuto followed right after him.

“Akaaaaaashi!” He called out. Akaashi stopped and turned to wait for him. He really did need a way to talk to him for the project. No point in walking away. Plus, the guy did wait almost an hour for this. 

“Bokuto-san.” He said, watching as the athlete practically skipped towards him. 

“What do you prefer, Message? Snapchat? … Kik?”

“Kik?” Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who even uses that anymore?” 

“I don’t know! But maybe you did!”

“Whatever, just give me your number.” Akaashi sighed, pulling out his phone. He was so tired. 

Bokuto gasped dramatically. “At least buy me dinner first!”

“Oh my, fucking, go-”

“I’m kidding! Kidding!” He laughed, also pulling out his phone. 

Akaashi went to add a new contact and typed in the number as Bokuto said it. 

“It says I already have you…” He trailed off, opening the contact that he apparently already had. When he saw the previous conversation, he just about lost his shit. 


End file.
